User blog:SniperAssassinX/Reviewin's like breathin, mac
If you get the reference of this blog's title, know that it has nothing to do with this review. My username is SniperAssassinX, though some call me Sniper, Snipe, Snipes, SAX, Saxophone, you get the idea. I've been a member of this wiki for quite some time, and to tell you, the reader, some characters were wrongfully reviewed by other people. Like Tobias or whoever else I can use an example... My current mission in reviewing characters is to set the record straight and review them the way i think they should be reviewed. First up: Tobias the Hedgehog, a character created and owned by user SonicKnucklesFan92, or SKF as we call her. Let's get crackin' shall we? --ROUND 1, Appearance and species-- At first glance, Tobias seems to look like he takes notes from Shadow the hedgehog(most assume this anyway, really he doesn't), Doctor Octopus(the tentacles), a Demon(or dragon or bat or whatever, except with purple,cyber-like wings and not fleshy/scaly kind), and not to mention also taking cues from Sonic the hedgehog in regards to shoes and gloves. His eye color is lime green, fur is a bright orange, and to top this off, he's a hybrid of both Mobian and Machine, though this has been called a "Cybernetic Alien" by his creator(SKF that is). --Intermission 1-- So far, this is going good, next up: Story and relations. --ROUND 2, BackStory and Relations-- Tobias' story is a bit complex when you first read it, then again it'd probably be due to not experiencing any RPs with SKF in chat or anything of the like, so I'll give the benefit of the doubt. Anyway, his story goes like this: "His first memory was behind glass. The man before him claimed to be his creator. He knew he was different, a blend of cybernetics and tissue. He was told he had one sole purpose: to destroy a hedgehog he had never met. Tobias was a name he gave himself, his creator Dr. Robotnik thought it pointless for him to have a name, but he allowed it if it ensured proper compliance. It was then that Tobias, a mishmash of machine and adaptive parts, began his training. Even during his first test run, made to groom him into an ultimate killing machine, something in his heart told him this life isn’t the right way. He could hear Robotnik’s orders telling him that all living things were his enemy and his destiny is to remain loyal only to him. Tobias kept to that destiny for a time, following his orders to as if it was the only thing giving him any reason for existence at all, but deep within he felt that something was wrong with this blind course. One day, Tobias wondered inside Robotnik’s secret lab and found out there were others like him, but they were deformed and lifeless. Tobias was stunned, face to face with what was basically his own deceased image. Robotnik walked up to Tobias and placed his hand on him, the supposed 'perfect' living experiment. For the first time in his life Tobias felt extreme emotion and confusion towards his creator. “You are unique, but progress does come with a steep price, as you can see."The Doctor said with a grin. Tobias couldn’t handle it anymore he turned to face his creator with anger. "H-how...could you?" Tobias asked. "Why should you know anyway? Don't think for a second just because you're alive now I can't make one stronger and better than you and throw you to the scrap heap." Dr.Robotnik repiled. "You're a weapon, designed by me to be the ultimate fighting machine, and if you fail at that design I'll simply create a better life form." "No..." Tobias shuddered. "You're wrong about one thing. You may be my creator, but I refuse to be nothing more than a weapon! I AM ALIVE!” Tobias shouted in defiance, ready to attack. Robotnik pulled out a device and made Tobias fall into an unconscious state. “Pity, you showed such promise. Oh well, there is still time for you to learn proper respect or you'll join your brothers in the afterlife.” Robotnik said to him before Tobias blacked out. During a battle on Robotnik's ship, Sonic arrived to deal with the doctor once and for all. Robotnik's plans to finally keep Sonic down finally came, and he unleashed his unwilling weapon on his nemesis. But in the end, Metal Sonic appeared to stop the fight and took Sonic for himself to kill and overthrow Robotnik. Tobias recognized Metal Sonic as a threat, and a hollow reflection of what Robotnik saw him as. In retaliation, he used his special powers to help Sonic and his friends destroy Metal Sonic for good. Tobias was surprised, as for all this time the one person he was reared into believing was his enemy is now his friend. Though they are friends now, can a life form such as himself succumb to the destiny encoded in his very being or will he rise up and choose his own destiny?" ''this was used from his page, I do not take any claim for it, and thank you SKF for providing the info. after that mouthful, it should be noted that Tobias probably was dealing with the loss of memory of a previous life... then again I could be wrong. Moving onto relations: Tobias is known to be neutral, and will help either friend or foe, like any neutral character would. Any encounter he has had can lead to either the person he encountered being on his good side or his bad side. *Dr. Ivo "eggman" Robotnik is his 'creator' and Master, though Tobias seems to try and fight his master's commands and the like. *Sonic was originally his enemy, although they have become friends *Metal Sonic is an enemy of his(as seen in the backstory) *etc. --Intermission 2-- Funnily enough, this IS my longest ever review, and my first character review. Next up is Round 3: Powers and Abilities, followed up by final thoughts on the character, any positives and negatives to note, and overall rating. --ROUND 3, Powers and Abilities-- The wings and tentacles aren't just for show or making Toby seem like a snowflake kind of character, they have a reason to be there: if there are any extra bullet points that are blank, ignore those. *'Wall Climbing/Attacking - ' Tobias and extend his Metallic tentacles to reach far places. and also serve as second hand. He can attack while staying put in one place, allowing his Metal tentacles to attack for him. ''(Referred to Ristar the Shooting Star's elastic arm abillity and Doc Ock's attacking) *'Immortality- '''He is able to live for a long time, unlike his other clones *'Flying- 'Tobias is able to fly at top speeds. *'A.T Field- '(short for "Absolute Terror Field") Tobias can generate an A.T. Field that can protect him from harm. his A.T field can be weakened through time though. He can summon it at any time, when he feels the need to use it. *'Regenerating/Regenerate-''' A healing factor that was born with him *'Highly Intelligent- ' Tobias is very smart and can quickly act on things *'Super-strong and durable mechanical appendages - ' His metal tentacels can retract from his back in and out. *'Fluent In Various Languages- ' He can decode different languages with his special ability *'Telepathic control over the mechanical arms/weapons- '''He can control where he wants his metal tentacels to go or do. *'Transformation-''' Tobias can transform into perfect Tobias by will. Thanks to Oruto giving him this ability that was however, it was temporality. *'Expert in Combat- ' Tobias's an expert at fighting his opponets. --Intermission 3-- Here's my final thoughts on the character: While the design takes cues from other characters can often make one look like a blatant recolor and a snowflake(he isn't either btw), for Tobias, it seems to work for him. Though i do have to say that in nature, bright colors on an animal tends to warn others that the animal in question could be HIGHLY DANGEROUS. Kudos, SKF, Kudos. Admittedly i am not that big of a fan of how Toby has so many abilities, but then again having said abilities would be Friggin Awesome, and some can be honed in real life, like Fluency in different languages, Wall Climbing(though without the tentacles), high intelligence, and combat expertise. What's the verdict on the matter, Referee Mario? Ref: Well-a, that's quite-a detailed review, My Decision is that-a the contender wins! --RANKING-- Rank: A- Great fighting! Won by Decision! * * * Category:Blog posts